


Astronaut in the bedroom

by kiss-umi (agstdboi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sex, all the stuff I'm good at, as always I only write porn, but also deep feelings, described in 380 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agstdboi/pseuds/kiss-umi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's got to be someone else who made Jongdae feel this good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronaut in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a scene from my Exordium story, it's kind of a sneak peek(as if anyone is interested in my sneak peeks). Anyways, have fun.

Jongdae can't remember the last time something like this felt that good. He can't bring his mind back to when someone touched him like this, making him melt under warm and precise fingers, calloused hands sliding through his body in a form of encouragement. Jongdae tries to concentrate and remember because it can't be the only time, there's got to be someone else who touched him and made him felt this good, but then Yixing is lifting his hips to meet with his thrusts and he feels something turning inside him making him lose the focus.

“Yixing,” Jongdae half moans, half complains, and he hears a soft, lower laugh that lift the hair of his nape. Yixing’s laugh is going to be the end of him if his dick inside his ass don't do its job.

“Yes Jongdae?” Yixing stops moving, staring at Jongdae with his big brown eyes that somehow makes Jongdae’s heart flutter. He wants to complain, ask him to keep moving and hit him hard, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is a weak cry, wasting every drop of strength he has left.

Yixing's fingers trailing down his body and caressing his arms and waist, kissing his neck, biting his collarbones but not moving his hips or letting Jongdae do the same. He waits and waits while Jongdae decides if also throwing away his shame is a good idea.

He’s already here naked and riding a cock, which by the way is not how he thought this night would end at all. Then he thinks _fuck it,_ he's already here anyways.

“What do you want?” Yixing asks, hands squeezing hard Jongdae’s hips so he doesn’t move, “Tell me and I’ll give it to you.”

“You," Jongdae says with a clear voice, before realizing his honest mistake and completing the sentence, "I want you to fuck me right,” this time his answer is breathless and rushed out but Yixing certainly understood his words. Jongdae cries out in relief when Yixing starts thrusting again, harder and faster than before. He doesn’t slow down the pace, doesn’t stop until Jongdae is a mess, shaking and coming all over their chests. And Jongdae is sure now that no one made him feel this way before.

 


End file.
